Don't Go
by xomacherieamour
Summary: Dominique and Cormac's relationship progresses...  M for Mature


"SPIDER!" rang out the voice of a young blonde, her blue eyes wide with terror. Her boyfriend, a man many years her senior came dashing into his living room, the look on his face not only a look of fear at hearing his girlfriend scream, but of shock at hearing his girlfriend scream, for he had been home alone just moments before.

Chest heaving with heavy breaths, Dominique Weasley reached for the hand of her boyfriend and whimpered pitifully. "In my flat...huge spider...come kill it?" And how could he deny such a face? So, heading out the way she had come in, Apparition, the two appeared in her flat with two small _pop_s to announce their arrival.

Whimpering, Dom pointed to a corner in her bedroom, a corner quite close to the window. Reaching for the closest issue of the Daily Prophet, Cormac rolled it tightly into a cylindrical symbol of death and advanced on the spider. Closing her eyes, Dom covered her ears and stood very still in the center of the room, not removing her hands or opening her eyes until Cormac reached for her arms, assuring her all was well. "I got him."

Gasping, the blonde fell into him, hugging him tightly and smiling. "You're a saint, an absolute saint. Thank you, thank you, thank you," she murmured between soft, sweet kisses. Then the kisses grew deeper, needier, and Dom felt more than heard a soft moan that sounded as if it came from the very depths of her. Her arms reached around his neck and her fingers curled in his hair as she arched toward him.

Grinning, Cormac ended the kiss and whispered, "I suppose I ought to go, now that you're safe." Though he chuckled softly, Dom could see the longing in his eyes and could feel it pressed to her stomach.

"Don't go."

With a smirk, she tugged him toward the bed and sat him down on the edge, her fingers shaking as she reached for the straps of the simple sun dress she was wearing, tugging them over her shoulders and letting the dress fall, a blush colouring the skin visible around her underwear.

"Dom," Cormac managed to choke out, his gaze meeting hers. She knew what he was saying without him having to speak. She knew he'd want her to know she didn't have to, he was more than willing to wait for her. She knew that he'd want to make sure she was absolutely positive. She knew that he'd want to explain that he was in no way pressuring her. He loved her. And she wanted him.

"Cormac," she cut him off, "don't try to change my mind. I've made my decision. I want to belong to you. We are in love and I want to share this experience with you." For it was true, Dominique, though skilled in the area of making out and roaming hands, was a tried and true virgin. None of her ex-boyfriends had ever gotten his hand beneath her shirt and none of them had ever seen her in such a state of dress. Or, rather, undress. Blushing, she leaned down and kissed him softly and surely, a soft moan again sounding from her, though this time it was accompanied by a much more gruff one from the man she was kissing. "Make love to me."

Groaning, Cormac slid his hands up her arms and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply and settling her astride his hips. He knew she could feel his desire pressing up against her, just as he could feel hers, hot on his groin. "Are you one hundred percent sure, my love?" he whispered, the gentleman in him unable to continue without assurance from her.

But she didn't answer him vocally. Instead, she reached around and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the floor to join her dress, her breasts free now as she arched toward him, whimpering pleadingly. "Merlin, Dom." His voice was ragged as he dipped his head to kiss her chest several times, each touch of his lips drawing another moan from her as she trembled slightly.

"Cormac!" gasped she as his mouth closed over her nipple, quickly followed by a shuddering moan as she melted into him, her nails digging into his shoulders. She knew that if he didn't stop the magic he was working on her, she'd be plunging over the edge very soon. But her voice had stopped working. The only sounds she seemed capable of now were moans and whimpers, groans and gasps. As his lips moved to her other breast, she managed to gasp out a few words. "Merlin... Oh! I'm... That's..." Incoherent though she may have been, her point was thus: she had never felt anything so exquisite in all her life and she wanted it to continue forever. Her fingers, trembling, managed to once again find themselves tangled in his hair as he shifted them so she was lying on her back and he was on his side beside her, his lips still working on her chest.

Another gasp left her as she felt his fingers between her thighs, stroking the silky skin there and a groan leaving him as he kissed down onto her stomach. Her breaths growing shorter, she arched and whimpered for him, his fingers teasing her woman's entrance by drifting lightly across the now-damp fabric of her underwear, his tongue darting into her bellybutton.

"You are... Oh, Merlin," she panted, tugging at his hair as she felt her climax starting. She knew she would soon be caught in the throes, but she didn't want this to end. She was enjoying the teasing, although her body craved, longed for more. "Cormac..ah! Cormaccc," her pleading tone made him lift his head to look at her, though his fingers were still teasing her as she cracked her eyes open and looked up at him, her body shuddering. "Please."

In what seemed like seconds, but was really more like a few minutes, he had undressed and laid beside her once more, his strong, tan body making hers look even paler. Without realising what she was doing, she had let her eyes rove over his body, drinking him in, until she got to the line of blonde hair from his navel, downward. Blushing a shade of red she had never known before, she reached for him and drew him into her, kissing him deeply and passionately, his body shifting to lie between her legs now, his hard member pressing against her underwear as she moaned. "Cormac," again, her tone was needy as she reached down and tugged at her underwear, her body arching toward him. Smiling, he lifted to sit on his knees and tug her underwear slowly down her legs, revealing her to him. Unabashedly, he let his gaze roam her skin and she felt his desire as he lay back down against her, their most intimate of places pressed together now.

"Oh, Merlin, Dom... Tell me again. You're sure?" His tone was gruff. She could tell he was fighting all instincts to make sure she was certain that she wanted him.

"Cormac, I love you," she whispered before kissing him again. Sliding her palm down his arm, she arched into him, "Now have me."

Unable to restrain himself any longer, now that he was assured of her decision, he reached and slowly guided himself into her, watching her face for signs of pain as he felt her innocence give way. Whimpering, she felt tears well up in her eyes, the pain was worse than she had expected, but when she heard him swear and move as if to pull out of her, she shook her head and clung to him, her breathing laboured as she spoke. "Don't go. I'll be alright. Just give me...a minute." Nodding, she relaxed and took a deep breath, her body trembling as she managed to look up at him, smiling slightly. "Okay, I'm ready."

Still searching her face for signs of discomfort, Cormac began to slowly thrust his hips, his hormones urging him to go faster, but his need for her to be happy keeping the pace steady. Moaning, he kissed her as he finally managed to bury himself inside her, stilling his hips to relish the moment as he looked at her, her eyes wide as she moaned. He swore to himself that this image would remain in his mind forever. The sight of her, flushed and excited, her eyes wide with acknowledgement and her lips slightly parted as she panted. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Dipping his lips to her earlobe, he whispered, "I love you. You are exquisite." And as his words washed over her, so did her climax, making her pulse around him and shudder with a soft cry of his name. Smiling, he whispered encouraging words in her ear, letting her regain her senses before his hips started to move again, this time a little faster, but also with shorter thrusts, letting him remain inside her while stroking her deep inside. Before long, he, too, was shuddering with a long climax. A moan sounded from him as he went rigid before collapsing on her, his lips still by her ear.

"I love you."

Smiling, she turned her head to look at him as he slid to lay beside her. "I love you, too, Cormac."


End file.
